dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Vendors
Vendors are a very important part of the game, as they allow you to buy, sell, or repair armor and weapons. Vendors can be found at Safehouses, the JLA Watchtower, the Hall of Doom, world PVP events, or beginning area of Alerts. Most vendors will allow the player to buy and sell armor pieces, weapons, accessories/trinket and consummables. Players can buy back what they sold, but the "player stock" would quickly disappear. Most safehouse vendors also allow to repair ones' equipement. Special vendors can also sell Factions-specific items, Research and Development parts and plans, and Iconic Battle Suits. Known Vendors Heroes 1.JLA Watchtower vendors *'Hawkgirl' (Meta PVP Tier 0-4 Battlesuit) *'Flash (Jay Garrick)' (Meta PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Power Girl' (Meta PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Robin' (Tech PVP Tier 0-4 Battlesuit) *'Steel' (Tech PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Batgirl' (Tech PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Aquaman' (Magic PVP Tier 0-4 Battlesuit) *'Raven' (Magic PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Donna Troy' (Magic PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Supergirl' (Meta Tier 3 Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T2H (Tier 2 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T3H (Tier 3 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T4H (Tier 4 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T234-HA (Tier 2, 3 and 4 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T234-HW (PvP weapons) *Requisitions-T01-HWMA (PvP weapons at the Meta Wing (Watchtower)) *Requisitions-T01-HWMC (PvP weapons at the Magic Wing (Watchtower)) *Requisitions-T01-HWTH (PvP weapons at the Tech Wing (Watchtower)) *Sir Hughes (Meta Wing Consumable vendor) *Doctor Koehler (Meta Wing R&D plans vendor) *Doctor Ruyle (Meta Wing R&D components vendor) *Agent Bradish (S.T.A.R. Labs vendor, Level 8, 15 and 30 gear) *Doctor Thomas (S.T.A.R. Labs vendor, Level 30 gear) *Mister Styes (Tech Wing Consumable vendor) *Researcher Reichert (Tech Wing R&D plans vendor) *LN Research Bot (Tech Wing R&D components vendor) *Sergeant Rotha (WayneTech vendor, Level 8, 15 and 25 gear) *Doctor Desanto (WayneTech vendor, Level 30 gear) *Mister McKenney (Magic Wing Consumable vendor) *Sentinel Shane (Magic Wing R&D plans vendor) *Sentinel Ware (Magic Wing R&D components vendor) *Sentinel Scott (Sentinels of Magic vendor, Level 8, 15 and 26 gear) *'Wonder Girl ' (Sentinels of Magic vendor, Level 30 gear) *Hairstylist Cammi (Hair styles) 2. Little Bohemia MPD vendors *Detective Thompson (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Agent Patel (S.T.A.R. Labs vendor, Level 8, 15 and 30 gear) 3. Chinatown Police Station vendors *Detective Stryker (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Sentinel Jayden (Sentinels of Magic vendor, Level 8, 15 and 26 gear) 4. Midtown Police Station vendors *Mister Conlon (Consumable, Level 14 and Level 19 gear) *Mrs. Houston (Consumable, Level 24, 28 and 30 gear) *Pulsar Jackson (PvP Consumable, Level 9, 14, 19 and 24 gear) *Ms Schmidt (R&D plans vendor) *Miss Turner (R&D components vendor) 5. East End Police Station vendors *Mister Buschmann (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Detective Nevala (WayneTech vendor, Level 8, 15 and 25 gear) 6. Diamond District Police Station vendors *Detective Mueller (Consumable, Level 24, 28 and 30 gear) *Mister Baker (Consumable, Level 14 and 19 gear) *Detective Zenke (WayneTech vendor, Level 8, 15 and 25 gear) *Pulsar Ward (PvP Consumable, Level 9, 14, 19, 24) *Researcher Bellhorn (R&D plans vendor) *Doctor Kennedy (R&D components vendor) 7. Open world vendors *WayneTech Tory at Diamonds are For Everyone mission area (PvP vendor) *Lofusia at The Ring War mission area (PvP vendor) *Steelworks Logistics Robot (Ace Chemicals) (Consumable) *Steelworks Logistics Robot (Stryker's Island) (Consumable) 8. Central City vendors *Quick Lee and his kiosk 9. Gotham Wastelands vendors *Sentinel Bonet (PVE Tier 5+ Battlesuit) *Sentinel Quinnsen (Consumable) 10. Alert vendors *Humble Antique Statue (Vendor) at Trigon's Prison (Consumable) *Sentinel Archibald at Wayward Souls (Consumable) *STAR Labs Logistics Officer in Coast City (Consumable) 11. Styling vendors *Hairstylist Cammi (Hair stylist) *Researcher Quinn (Skin style vendor) Villains 1.Hall of Doom vendors *'Ursa' (Meta PVP Tier 0-4 Battlesuit) *'Metallo' (Meta PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Bizarro' (Meta PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Two-Face' (Tech PVP Tier 0-4 Battlesuit) *'Mister Freeze' (Tech PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Harley Quinn' (Tech PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Felix Faust' (Magic PVP Tier 0-4 Battlesuit) *'Brother Blood' (Magic PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Cheetah' (Magic PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Non' (Meta Tier 3 Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T2V (Tier 2 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T3V (Tier 3 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T4V (Tier 4 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T234-VA (Tier 2, 3 and 4 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T234-VW (PvP weapons) *Requisitions-T01-VWMA (PvP weapons at the Meta Wing (Hall of Doom)) *Requisitions-T01-VWMC (PvP weapons at the Magic Wing (Hall of Doom)) *Requisitions-T01-VWTH (PvP weapons at the Tech Wing (Hall of Doom)) *Mister Hill (Meta Wing (Hall of Doom) consumables vendor) *Ms Pfluger (Meta Wing (Hall of Doom) R&D plans vendor) *Mister Andrus (Meta Wing (Hall of Doom) R&D components vendor) *Sales Agent Mason (LexCorp vendor, Level 8, 15 and 28 gear) *Sales Agent Chugon (LexCorp vendor, Level 30 gear) *Ms. Jensen (Tech Wing (Hall of Doom) consumables vendor) *Researcher Lydia (Tech Wing (Hall of Doom) R&D plans vendor) *Researcher Holland (Tech Wing (Hall of Doom)consumablesR&D components vendor) *'Captain Boomerang' (Rogues vendor, Level 8, 15 and 26 gear) *'Heat Wave' (Rogues vendor, Level 30 gear) *Mister White (Magic Wing (Hall of Doom) consumables vendor) *Madam Christina (Magic Wing (Hall of Doom) R&D plans vendor) *Mister Gentry (Magic Wing (Hall of Doom) R&D components vendor) *Blood Priest Slander (Cult of Trigon vendor, Level 8, 15 and 24 gear) *Caym the Coveter (Cult of Trigon vendor, Level 30 gear) *Hairstylist Leah (Hair Styles) 2. Little Bohemia Nightclub vendors *Associate Amanda (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Sales Agent Eastburn (LexCorp vendor, Level 8, 15 and 28 gear) 3. Chinatown Nightclub vendors *Associate Fannie (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Nagar (Cult of Trigon vendor, Level 8, 15 and 24 gear) 4. Midtown Night Club vendors *Mistress Cassie (Consumable, Level 14, 19, 24 and Level 30 gear) *Marc Mackin (Consumable, Level 24, 28 and 30 gear) *Gladiator Johansson (LexCorp vendor, Consumable, Level 9, 14 and 24 gear) *Doctor Finney (R&D plans vendor) *Researcher Beltre (R&D components vendor) 5. North Burnley Nightclub vendors *Agent Jana (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Fast Freddie (Rogues vendor, Level 8, 15 and 26 gear 6. Burnley Nightclub vendors *Agent Kiki (Consumable, Level 14, 19, 24 and Level 30 gear) *Tony Jones (Consumable, Level 24, 28 and 30 gear) *Mister Foletto (Rogues vendor, Level 8, 15 and 26 gear) *Gladiator Nyguyen (LexCorp vendor, Consumable, Level 9, 14 and 24 gear) *Doctor Finney (R&D plans vendor) *Mister Witten (R&D components vendor) 7. Open world vendors *Arctic Ames at the Diamonds are For Everyone mission area (PvP vendor) *Tza'ari at The Ring War Mission Area (PvP vendor) *Morrowbot Vendor near Steelworks (Consumable) *Provisioner Morrowbot M3 on Arkham Island (Consumable) 8. Central City vendors *Short Order and his kiosk 9. Gotham Wastelands Vendor *Blood Cultist Warren (PVE Tier 5+ Battlesuit) *Blood Cultist Mire (Consumables) 10. Alert vendors *Humble Antique Statue (Vendor) at Trigon's Prison (Consumable) *Proprietor Welford in Smallville (Consumable) *STAR Labs Logistics Officer in Coast City (Consumable) 11. Styling vendors *Doctor Dean (Skin style vendor) *Hairstylist Leah (Hair stylist) Raid Vendors *Engineer Tuckey at Fortress of Solitude: Power Core (Consumable) *Imoen at Kahndaq (Raid) (Consumable) *Repair-Bot at Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm (Consumable) *Repair-Bot at Paradox Wave (Consumable) *Repair-Bot at Nexus of Reality (Consumable) *Zoe at Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus (Consumable) Others *Arborist Louis (Hero springtime seasonal vendor) *The Misgiving Tree (Villain springtime seasonal vendor) *Atlantean Quartermaster (Hero summer seasonal vendor) *Mutineer Quartermaster (Villain summer seasonal vendor) *Skeets' Boo'tique (Neutral Halloween seasonal vendor) Gallery File:IconLowLvlVendor.png File:IconHighLvlVendor.png File:IconPvPVendor.png See also *Item Value vs Selling Price Category:Characters *